Never Wanted to Set the World on Fire: Or not
by Landarma
Summary: Slightly AUish. Post-Apocalyptic mood - not setting -. Certain character wanders the ruined city aimlessly, thinking and wondering if he really meant it.. Set the world on fire.


Title: Never Wanted to Set the World on Fire: Or not

**Disclaimer: I do not have anything, including the song, 'I don't want to set the world on fire' by The Ink Spots.**

Warning: Possible Grammatical errors, Typos, and Etc.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking in the ruined city aimlessly. The city once stood high as if to challenge the gods above, was now in rubble, and uninhabited due to heavy contamination caused by various pollutant that was leaking from power plants and broken pipes.  
Why he was there, even he himself didn't know, frankly speaking. He should have been dead, long ago. Thinking of being dead, he chuckled, bitterly.

While he was walking on remains of collapsed plate, he saw some people gathering there. But when he approached them, they – probably scavengers – recognized him, then ran away quickly. He sighed. Of course, he was aware of it. Public blame, damnation, those eyes looking on him with fear and hatred..... and anything what he never asked for. No, he never asked for forgiving and salvation, either. Then, what was he looking for? For what he came back? To this world that abhors him, the monster? He didn't want to think of any of that then, so just kept walking.

Night came down. Pale moon and stars lit the city ruins and wasteland. He stopped walking, and sat on a large asphalt slab, which was probably chunk of collapsed highway. His 'physical' body needed rest.

From somewhere distant, a melody was heard. He speculated there would be a wastelander camp, though it could be from robotic radio transmitters, however he doubt if there's any functional one left.  
_I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start..._ He knew what the song is. It was an old love song that was popular decades ago, probably old guys might have sung at their youth. However, it felt so ironic listening this in war-torn city ruin. _Oh, didn't I really want to set the world on fire?_

_Set the world afire._ It was not what he intended originally. He just wanted to reclaim the Planet from the.... _from what?_ He was no better than them. No, he was.... worse. _Really worse than them?_ Then, suddenly, random thoughts began to invade his mind, and he lost his track of thoughts, fainted out.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was about to rise. He could hear bustling sound from distant. Probably people are there. What they are doing now was not his concern. He arose from the asphalt slab, stepped ahead. He was starving, but he didn't want to get food from these people. As they tried to avoid him, he also tried to keep away from them as possible. Some minutes after, a band of wasteland scavengers were passing before him, completely unaware of his presence. He simply stopped walking, waited until they disappeared beyond fallen, crumbling building.

_Set the world afire._ But he couldn't find any motive for doing that now. All ambitions are lost. No, maybe he hadn't had one. Yes, maybe he had had one. He had one _at least_.  
He climbed one of ruined building, looked around. _Is it what you wanted?_ The skeletal remains of dark city, seemed to ask this to him. Or, perhaps it was from its residents who were deceased back then. _All dead because of you._  
_Bring the firestorm, set the world afire, spread destruction and death upon the world.....  
_He was never better than them.

The sun rose high, started to heat the ruins. He hadn't had an idea how long he was there. He came down from the half decayed building, then walked to outside of the city. His muscles and bones were aching, but he didn't care at all, just kept walking silently.  
When he stepped on the outskirt wasteland, a motorcycle approached; then stopped dozens of meters away from him. He could see its rider getting off from it, holding a sword in the hand.

Since there was only one thing left for him now, he nodded to himself, moved to the motorcycle.

"Why are you here?"  
"Because of you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil Authoress L's Note: Maybe I played Fallout 3 too many times. Or not.


End file.
